¡NO CULPES AL ALCOHOL!
by GABYNEKO
Summary: S-AU. "¡¿Oh dios mío, robé la virginidad de Kacchan!". FemDekuxKacchan, KatsuDekufem.


**¡NO CULPES AL ALCOHOL!**

 **By:** ** _K.G.Á.É._**

S-AU. "¡¿Oh dios mío, robé la virginidad de Kacchan?!". FemDekuxKacchan, KatsuDekufem.

Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece.

 **¡NO CULPES AL ALCOHOL!**

Midoriya Izuku no ha visto muchas novelas, por estar más al pendiente de los vídeos de All Might y otros héroes, aun así, sabe que la situación en la cual se encontraba pasaría por un cliché. Aunque, eso no era lo más importante al momento.

No cuando tiene a Kacchan viéndole, congelado en su lugar.

Izuku no tiene mucho de haber despertado, por ello sus memorias son borrosas. No obstante, sabe que, si se esfuerza un poco más, podrá vagamente recordar una plática alcoholizada de: Cómo era hacerlo con condones o algo así…

En cualquier caso, el dolor de su cuerpo y la falta de ropa, tanto en su cuerpo como en su acompañante, le bastan para tener al menos una cosa en claro:

—¡¿Oh dios mío, robé la virginidad de Kacchan?!—

Menciona Izuku en un grito lleno de pánico. El cual sólo aumenta la incredulidad en el rostro de Kacchan.

Si se trataba de Kacchan, era obvio que siempre sería culpa de Deku. Por lo cual, Izuku se arma de valor y toma su mano, con determinación en la mirada.

—¡No te preocupes, Kacchan! S-Si algo pasa en unos meses… tomaré responsabilidad por esto y diré que es por una evolución tardía o algo así—menciona, tratando de ignorar que ha tartamudeado por la vergüenza.

—Aunque…. Espera. Ya usé eso como argumento anteriormente para lo de mi quirk ¿Qué debería decirle esta vez a mi madre? Sigue siendo mi culpa por excederme en beber anoche. ¿Por qué tomé en primer lugar…?—

—¡No culpes al alcohol! ¡Idiota!—Katsuki aparta la mano de Deku con brusquedad, logrando que deje de murmurar.

—¡No he pedido tu ayuda! ¡Y deja de asumir responsabilidades ajenas, cuando es obvio que yo quería que pasar-!—

—¿Eh?—

¿Acaso acababa de decir algo estúpido?

Por la cara de Deku, era obvio que sí. Y, aunque Katsuki comienza a sentir la temperatura de su cuerpo elevarse de forma repentina, aún no está dispuesto a aceptar que está sonrojándose por accidentalmente dejar entrever sus sentimientos y:

—"¡Maldición! ¡Todo es culpa de Deku!"—

—Así que… Kacchan ¿quería que alguien robara su virginidad?—ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

—¡Eso no, idiota!—le había arrojado la maldita almohada a su alcance, preguntándose:

¡¿Por qué Deku era incapaz de notar una declaración implícita?!

—¡Deku-teme! ¡Muérete!—

—¡Auch!—

—¡Pero…! ¡Es obvio que Kacchan nunca haría algo para manchar su expediente de héroe! M-Menos algo a-así…—Izuku había decidido usar la munición en su contra para cubrir su cuerpo, y enfrentar a Kacchan. O al menos lo intentaba, porque con tanto movimiento la sábana apenas cubría lo debido y que el resto del cuerpo de Kacchan le distrajera ¡No era justo!

—¡¿Y tú sí?! ¡Estúpida nerd!—de algún modo, eso sonó a medio reproche.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—presionó contra sí la almohada, de pronto sintiéndose indefensa bajo la mirada rojiza que bien conocía.

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Acaso mentiste de nuevo y no he sido el primero?!—gritó de nuevo, en esta ocasión comenzando a invadir el espacio entre ellos con la clara intención de desaparecerlo. Más aún cuando, por reflejo, Deku había retrocedido.

Teniendo la pared detrás, era obvio que Izuku estaba a su merced y, aun así, era de esas raras ocasiones en las cuales Kacchan se contenía por el simple hecho de querer recibir una respuesta de su parte. Haciéndole sentir un deja vú, el cual no era para nada grato.

—Kacchan ¿realmente crees que habría alguien interesado en mí? ¿Quiero decir…?—no continuó de inmediato, esquivando su mirada, y llevando de forma inconsciente su mano a la cicatriz de su brazo y…

Katsuki se preguntaba ¿qué tan densa podía ser? Para no darse cuenta de que 'Kacchan' no era el único a quien Deku tenía en la palma de su mano y cacheteando la banqueta…

Pero no diría nada al respecto, porque ahora Deku se encontraba murmurando de que el pobre de Kacchan había perdido su virginidad con alguien que ni siquiera era atractiva, y que Mineta había repetido varias veces que era mejor ser virgen que hacerlo con una fea, lo cual era la razón de que él siguiera soltero, y que a lo mejor era lo mismo con Kacchan. Pero, Izuku había roto sus sueños y su corazón…

¡Cómo si esas estúpidas cosas importaran!

—¡Cállate!—había demandado y le había besado torpemente, al menos hasta encontrar la posición correcta para sentir como sus lenguas se encontraban, manteniendo sus ojos abiertos para observar la expresión de Deku.

Deku realmente estaba sorprendida. No obstante, como siempre, trataba de seguirle el ritmo. Evitando apartarle la mirada, quizá tratando de descifrar por qué Kacchan hacía tal cosa, comenzando a lagrimar.

—¡Maldición! Esto… no debía pasar—Katsuki dijo con frustración en cuanto rompió el contacto. Porque se suponía que primero le diría apropiadamente sus sentimientos a Deku.

Aunque, era obvio que sus palabras fueron tomadas de forma incorrecta.

—¡Entonces no me beses, Kacchan!—gritó Deku, sin darle tiempo de aclararse y dejándolo sin palabras por lo que siguió:

—¡Me harás tener esperanzas!—

—¡¿Ah?!—

—Yo…—

No sabía lo que Deku quería agregar, pero para él era obvio que ambos estaban haciendo el ridículo. Todo por culpa de Deku. Quien no entendía que lo volvía loco. A pesar, de acabar de declararse… ¡También!

—¡Jódete Deku!—

—¡Tú ya lo hiciste, por eso estamos así! ¡Estúpido Kacchan!—

—¡Era una maldita expresión!—

—¡Eso no borra el hecho de que robé tu virginidad!—

—¡Olvida esa estúpida idea!—

Y ahora ambos eran unos farolillos de lo rojo que estaban, gritándose. Queriendo, en vano, hacer pasar desapercibida la vergüenza que les invadía.

—¡Maldita sea!—era todo lo que se escuchaba de Katsuki, quien había creado distancia para calmar el estúpido sonrojo que alcanzaba sus orejas.

Mientras, Deku trataba de hacer una fortaleza con sus brazos, los cuales obviamente no bastaban para cubrir su sonrojado rostro y mucho menos el resto de su cuerpo, el cual por la anterior acción había quedado apenas cubierto en lo debido, con la almohada que por sí sola no le cubría lo suficiente, la cual dejaba al descubierto sus músculos trabajados y es resto de su hermosa y tentativa figura.

— "¡¿Acaso Deku quiere matarme?!"—pensaba seriamente Katsuki tratando de calmarse.

—¡¿Por qué llegamos a esto en primer lugar?!—exasperado, Katsuki creó algunas llamas en sus palmas.

—¡Fue porque tomé demás!—Izuku insistió desde su lugar.

—¡Deja de culpar al maldito alcohol y de ser mártir!—insistió, dándose cuenta de algo al voltear a verle con enojo.

—¡Demonios, deja de estar pegada a la pared! ¡No es como si esto pudiera empeorar!—jaló a Deku del brazo, atrayéndole a él.

Izuku al contrario pensaba que, de hecho, sería peor si en los periódicos aparecían encabezados de como encontraron al héroe en entrenamiento en prácticas de necrofilia. Porque estaba segura que moriría, porque su corazón simplemente no podía calmarse, mucho menos con la distancia inexistente entre ambos. Y fue en ese momento que notó que:

Tanto latido no podía ser sólo suyo.

—¿Kacchan?—por la cercanía, Izuku se percató de que no era la única persona en el lugar quien estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, y el pensamiento le calmó un poco.

Además, Kacchan había jalado la colcha para cubrirle. A pesar de que era obvio lo innecesario de tal acto, porque ellos ya habían pasado la noche intimando.

Izuku comenzó a reír.

—¿Ahora qué?—Katsuki preguntó, desconcertado y molesto por no entender su comportamiento. Inclinando su cabeza para verle con el ceño fruncido.

Por su parte, Izuku sólo negó con la cabeza antes de contestar.

—Sólo pensé que realmente no existe nada que pueda ocultar de ti. Kacchan pareces conocerlo todo—respondió viéndole fijamente. Con una expresión que molestaba a Katsuki.

—Quita esa expresión. Esto no es un estúpido acto de caridad. Y aún hay algo que debes meter en esta cabeza tuya—Kacchan mencionó despeinándole más, haciendo presión con sus nudillos a los lados de su cabeza.

—¡Me enamoré primero! ¡Así que yo gano, estúpida nerd!—Kacchan declaró victorioso.

Deku le observó por un instante, antes de responder.

—Kacchan… ¿Acaso tienes fiebre?—

—¡¿Por qué si no es alcohol, es una maldita fiebre?!—

—¡Es todo tan irreal! ¡No puedes culparme!—

—Deberías creértelo ya. ¿Por qué no puedes ver lo obvio, Deku? ¡Usa esos ojos para verme sólo a mí!—

—Que cruel… Siempre estoy viéndote, Kacchan—

—Entonces, no dejes de hacerlo. Y concéntrate mejor—

—¡Eso es imposible! Si hago más que esto, serás señalado de necrofilia…—mencionó, comenzando a murmurar de nuevo. Cubriendo su rostro, totalmente sonrojada.

Katsuki tenía expresión de:

¡¿Qué rayos, Deku?!

Pero prefirió no agregar nada. Porque, incluso para él, todo seguía siendo extraño. De no ser porque en el hombro de Deku había una clara marca dejada por él, pensaría que todo se trataba de una estúpida broma.

—Cállate, Deku—le abrazó, y le arrastró consigo cuando volvió a recostarse.

—Duérmete. Y no culpes al alcohol cuando volvamos a despertar. O te mataré—Katsuki dijo, esta vez apartando el cabello alborotado de la frente de Deku, para contemplar mejor sus ojos.

—No lo haré, Kacchan—Izuku respondió, sonriendo por la calidez del rojo que la observaba.

Deku no veía tantas novelas, pero podría asegurar que, tanto en éstas como en la realidad:

El alcohol era una excusa barata.

Afortunadamente, Kacchan ignoraría tan pobre excusa por el bien de un futuro juntos.

Uno, que ambos habían estado secretamente deseando…

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…!

 ***** La imagen usada de portada tampoco es de mi propiedad, la guardé desde google.


End file.
